


Red Spider Lilies (See You On The Other Side)

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Series: Depressoverse [8]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Bad Ending, Dark, F/F, Witch Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: Homura gives in (that's not the end of the story).
Relationships: Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka, Kriemhild Gretchen/Homulily
Series: Depressoverse [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1652953
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22
Collections: Writing Rainbow Red





	Red Spider Lilies (See You On The Other Side)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neosaiyanangel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neosaiyanangel/gifts).



In one world, Homura Akemi never gave up hope. She continued the fight to safe Madoka until the very end, when her desperate love transformed her into something even further from a human than a magical girl was. And all this because in that world, a few incarnations prior, Madoka Kaname took with herself a spare grief seed to the fight with Walpurgisnacht.

This is not that world.

In this other world, a version, a dark mirror of one of the first of the dozens of time loops Homura lived through, Madoka didn’t have that one spare grief seed. There was no hope for the girls, even in death. But it didn’t mean that their story ended after the defeat of Walpurgisnacht. A magical girl’s story never ends this way.

On the contrary, it was when the story of Kriemhild Gretchen and Homulily began.

Madoka was the first to transform – thankfully, after losing consciousness. Homura, her powers too depleted to attempt another time travel, looked on helplessly. She expected that her love’s soul gem would break and a ghastly form, a mockery of the kindness and goodness Madoka represented would emerge. However, instead her soul gem started to grow, engulfing Madoka’s sleeping body.

When Kriemhild finished her growth, she was the size of a small room. Homura could see a shadow of Madoka’s body inside, as often happened in case of witches. However, this new witch couldn’t move. There were no minions in sight, and she didn’t even form a labyrinth.

“It looks… _She_ looks defenseless,” thought Homura, and with this thought, her final transformation began.

From the shattered soul gem of the girl emerged Homulily, a gigantic skeleton in tattered clothes and red spider lilies covering most of her skull, her labyrinth forming with her and minions soon following.

Homulily’s first action in her afterlife was to pick Kriemhild Gretchen (“ _Madoka!_ ” sobbed the shadow within her) and place her protectively within her gargantuan chest, where a heart of a living creature would be.

She was unable to protect her love when they were both alive, but now she had the power to do so. Kriemhild can sleep peacefully within her chest forever, while Homulily sends her toy-like minions to gather human souls to ensure their continued existence.

Madoka Kaname and Homura Akemi would have objected to such “peace”. However, Kriemhild Gretchen was not Madoka, and Homulily was not Homura. And she will succeed where Homura had fallen.


End file.
